


Fae'th and Consequences

by nypinta



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Between Season 4 and Season 5, Bo meets Chaos, Gen, Getting rid of Karen Beattie, The former Ash returns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nypinta/pseuds/nypinta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing Kenzi at the cinvat, Bo struggles with her life without her best friend when she is approached by the former Ash to help him stop a new group of fae from destroying his clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Faces, New Places

A shaft of late day sun cuts through the dark bar as another customer enters, causing the patrons inside to blink against the light. It reaches the feet of two women sitting at a table, surrounded by a sea of happy, eager twenty-somethings, before it's cut off again by the heavy door closing. Ignoring the revelers around her, Bo rolls a shot glass between her hands while watching the face of the woman across from as the Valkyrie is eyeing the crowd with an intoxicating mix of bemusement and disdain that, Bo notes, only she could pull off. Realizing what she just thought about Tamsin while they're trying to get drunk, Bo giggles. Despite the noise in the bar being three levels louder than an ongoing train wreck, Tamsin turns to her at the sound of Bo's laughter with brows brought together in slight annoyance.

"Ha. You're intoxicating!" Bo repeats aloud. Tamsin rolls her eyes.

"No. You're intoxicated." She looks at the grinning succubus and eyes her with a mix of disappointment and annoyance, but just as it turns to sadness she searches for something to distract herself and goes back to looking at everyone else in the place but Bo.

Bo sighs, wondering why she invited Tamsin for a night out on the town. But despite her coldness, Bo notices that for the first time in weeks Tamsin had gone to greater lengths in appearance, putting her hair up in something more complicated then the loose half hearted twist she had been sporting of late. Studying her more closely, letting her eyes trace the Valkyrie's profile, Bo even notices she is wearing make up again. With a small pang of sorrow she realizes it's in the shades Kenzi had helped her pick out while Tamsin was "growing up" into this, her last, life cycle.

Suddenly feeling very lonely while being surrounded by a crush of college aged bodies, Bo finds herself desperate to get Tamsin's attention on her and on why they are there; which is to celebrate Kenzi, even though Bo herself doesn't really feel like celebrating someone she isn't ready to let go of. As if the very act of remembering Kenzi in the past tense was an admission that she might never see her again. And that was a chasm Bo wasn't ready to stare into just yet.

"Do dna!" Bo says loudly and with enthusiasm, thinking, 'fake it till you make it, baby', while raising the glass to her companion before throwing it back in one gulp.

Tamsin shrugs off the odd toast, and raises her own glass, "To moms," she says with sorrow and respect, and tosses hers back as well. Both women slam their empty glasses down in unison to join the rest of the empties that sit between them. They've been in the bar for a while, yet the alcohol refuses to sooth either of their emotional pains even while both stubbornly refuses to each other they are burdened with them. Bo slumps forward slightly under the weight of her sadness.

Finally deciding to embrace the farce, Tamsin looks at Bo, who is now scanning the crowd without any actual interest and asks, "What does that mean?"

Bo turns to her and smiles fondly at the memory. "Something Kenzi taught me. 'To the bottom', meaning to drink to the bottom of the glass, but she also said it meant I should never stop fighting for what makes me happy."

"If this is about you going into Valhalla again, Bo, I…"

"No. It's not that. I don't want to talk about that."

"Then what?"

Finally Bo decides to just dive in and admits, "I just miss her so much, Tamsin. I feel lost without her."

Tamsin nods in agreement, but says nothing.

Unable to probe that particular pain anymore, Tamsin turns to see if she can flag down the waitress and order another round when the crowd parts and she spots a man, staring intently at the two of them. She wonders if the phrase, "tall, dark, and handsome" was invented just to describe him. He clearly didn't fit in with the regular crowd so she isn't surprised when he starts to make his way to their table and then she realizes his eyes have not left Bo. 'Typical', she thinks to herself and sighs.

"Bo, you wouldn't happen to be hungry would you?" Tamsin tries teasing, "Because a 5 course meal is headed this way."

Bo grumbles. "I'm not really in the mood," she says miserably.

Finally really looking at Bo, Tamsin notes Bo's pallor and grows instantly concerned, annoyed with herself for not seeing it sooner, "When was the last time you fed?"

Bo turns to look at her, and starts to mentally count, then gives up. "I don't know," she practically whines, the scotch finally doing its job and dulling her senses.

"Lauren…?" Tamsin starts to ask.

"Not yet. I can't." Bo shakes her head and repeats, "Not yet." Tamsin lets it drop.

"Well, I think you might change your mind about 'mood' when you see this guy," she tries, hopeful.

Bo starts to brighten in anticipation. She is hungry. "Yeah..?" She turns to see her quarry, and her face falls. "Oh shit."

"Succubus... it is good to see you are well," The former Ash, leader of the Light fae, says smoothly. He's casually, yet impeccably dressed, in a cream colored crew neck sweater and charcoal slacks. Everything about him is tailored, & precise, with exception to a curved scar from his temple to his jaw, a scar he received thanks to Bo's mother, Aife.

Bo's lips twists with anger and she snarks, "Wish I could not say the same about you."

"I come to beg a favor," he says, ignoring her venom.

"Oh, I don't think you ever have to beg for anything." Tamsin comments while eyeing him with appreciation.

The Ash returns the look but says with clear regret, "I have urgent business with Ms. Dennis. " He turns his full attention to Bo, "May we go someplace more private. My request should not be discussed out in the open in… this bar."

"You mean human. In this human bar." Bo says, somewhat testily. He says nothing.

Tamsin rolls her eyes and then dismisses herself by saying with false regret, "Sorry, but I see a six pack at the bar calling my name. You two have a good night," she finishes with as much insincerity as she can muster. Weakly, Bo tries to grab Tamsin's arm before she leaves the table, but the Valkryie is too swift and disappears in the crowd before Bo can protest.

Shocked that Tamsin would leave her Bo finally turns back to the former Ash, "And why do you think I would help you with anything?"

"Because, succubus, I can help you free Lauren from the fae for good."


	2. The Prodigal Son...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet "the brother".

Lauren is curled up in the corner of the couch in her new apartment, completely engrossed in one of the journals the Morrigan had gifted her with several months before. Desiring something as far removed from the fae as possible she chose a place in a high rise close to the lakes edge in an area she knew wasn't claimed by either Light or Dark fae. Although it was smaller than her two previous apartments, it was open and from her vantage point, should she choose to look up from the book in her lap, she could see every corner of the living space and nothing would be able to sneak up on her. It was a small comfort, but one she clung too. Especially since her actions against Evony, had put a target on her back; actions she was inspired to attempt by the very science supplied to her in the journal she now holds. Although Lauren would never admit it to anyone else, the irony of that amused her a great deal.

In the months she spent as a human asset of the Dark, Lauren pondered why Evony had gone to such great lengths to retrieve her and then woo her to join them. Once she set aside the given motivation of using Lauren to sway Bo to align with the Dark, she could only conclude Evony had gotten reports of what it was Taft had been able to accomplish with Lauren's help at his compound. Combined with the fae leader offering Lauren several diaries by legendary and well respected scientists, all with transformation as the theme of their work, Lauren had to ask if it was a not so subtle nudge in a particular direction that Evony wanted her to take with her research for the Dark. Was she after the protocol to turn humans fae? And if so, why?

She put aside trying to fathom anything Evony did and dove back into the book in her lap. To fill the silence that for some reason of late unnerved her, Lauren had taken to playing her Star Trek DVDs practically on a loop. Even now she leaves the TV on as she reads, the reflection of it marring her south east facing view of the lake as the shadows from the city's skyline stretch long onto the lake that is glowing with reflected the light of sun as it hangs just about an hour above setting.

"I protest! I am not a merry man!" an indignant voice from the TV declares.

"Way to be Captain Obvious, Worf," Lauren mutters as she turns a page in the worn journal. She fingers a page and then brings the journal closer to her face, eyes narrowing as she tries to make out the faded handwriting, mouthing the words as she reads, committing them to memory.

A knock at the door interrupts her study. She puts the book aside, her interest in its contents completely gone. Practicing a smile that she hopes will greet a particular forlorn fae with, Lauren hits the button next to the door frame that activates a screen on her door to display whoever is on the other side. He smile instantly drops when she sees who it is. Not Bo, but a man with sandy brown hair, soft brown eyes, and slightly disheveled but quality clothes. Despite her swift change in mood, she opens the door without hesitation.

He smiles tentatively and says, "Hey kiddo."

"Lucas?" She stares at him, unsure what to say next. Several things play across her face: shock, worry, anger, guilt, and finally relief. She throws her arms around him. Then pulls back and starts to babble questions. He laughs, also relieved, unsure how she would react to seeing him.

"Can I come in? It's a bit... open out here?" She notes, and understands now more than ever, his furtive looks down the hall.

"Yes. Yes, come in. Of course, come in."

"Thanks, Kay."

"I go by Lauren now."

"Yes. Right. Sorry. Uh…I see you're doing well." She ducks her head, almost ashamed of how well her life seems to be when it appears his isn't. She looks him over quickly. His clothes were worn, but clean. He looked fit, healthy, but well-traveled. His face was so much older than she was prepared for. Seeing the years that they spent apart, all the life of his she's missed, clearly written on the face of her brother makes her breath catch for a moment.

"Are you?" She asks, hesitantly.

It's his turn to duck his head. Then he looks up, letting the truth sit plain on his face: fear, confusion, and hope. "I don't know what I am." He struggles to find the words. She takes his hand.

"Come. Sit. I think a drink might be in order."

He allows her to lead him towards a kitchen table and then turns away from him as she pulls out two glasses and a bottle of something dark and comforting. She pours a generous amount in each glass. She places one in front of him with a significant look.

"Start at the beginning," she says with more calm then she feels.

"I don't even know where to begin ...Lauren." The name doesn't roll off his tongue easily. They both smile at the awkwardness.

"Where have you been?" she prompts, "I haven't heard from you for six years." The last is less rebuke than it is just a matter of fact.

"Ahh… you know. Here, there. Fighting the good fight," he says with false lightness. Her face tightens. He still believed, even after what happened that what they had been trying to do was worth the cost. She brushes it aside this time, not wanting to start another fight, but not before he catches a glimpse of the anger on her face.

He holds up a hand in surrender. "Sorry." He takes a long pull from his glass, gathering his thoughts. "After my last letter to you I went to Ecuador to help organize water rights protests. You should have been there. It was beautiful. We were able to help support the organizing of nearly 10,000 indigenous people. But I can't believe…" He starts to wind up for a good rant, but Lauren places her hand on his arm. He smiles in apology, "Right. Ah, I stayed there until 2013 when I traveled to Syria."

"Oh Lucas," she mutters, but lets him continue.

"I know it's not my usual conflict. But it's a mess." He swallows hard. "I've never seen anything like it. I wasn't prepared, to be honest." He takes another pull from the glass to stall, then when his nerves finally calm he continues, "I was working with a group that would secure passage for refugees. We had a convoy making its way through the Idlib province when we got caught between the FSA and Assand's forces. I was able to get most of the people in our van under cover, and we cowered for what seemed hours, just hoping the bullets would stop flying, but then this noise... it was…" he swallows hard again, "I heard screaming…. The militia were being overwhelmed," he stops, closes his eyes a moment and finally adds, "but not by men," he hisses. He learns forward and grabs her arm, his panic making his grip tighten painfully. She places her hand atop his but doesn't try to remove his hand.

He continues, his voice growing stronger, "They started out looking like men, but they changed. I saw it, Kay." His fear kept her from correcting him. "I'm not crazy. They changed into wolves. I swear to god! They tore those men apart. And they saw me, Kay. They saw me and I've never been so terrified in my life."

He pauses, for a moment his eyes are distant as he falls into the memory. Slowly his eyes focus on her and he shrugs. "But then they just walked away. I thought 'maybe I didn't matter to them. They got what they came for.' But a few days later, I saw one of them. I don't know how I recognized him. Maybe it was the look in his eyes or the way he just smirked at me. But he was one of them. And a few days later I saw another. And another," his voice rises with panic. "They just kept watching me."

"And you came here?" She asked, deadpan. Not angry. Maybe she was too stunned to be angry with him. He was always so calm, always knew what to do. For him to be so afraid and to make such a mistake... it scared her more than his story.

He takes a moment to calm himself again and then assures her, "It's alright. They didn't follow me."

"How do you know?" she says, full of skepticism.

"Because they offered me a job," he says, and then laughs. It sounded hollow. "Three of them caught up with me in Turkey. They wanted me to join them. But Kay, I don't think it's something I get to refuse. They granted me time." His voice nearly breaks on the word 'granted' and a chill runs down Lauren's spin and her arms. "I didn't know what to do. I had nowhere else to go."

She pours him another drink. He downs it hurriedly, and then takes a deep breath with his eyes closed. Slowly he opens them, almost afraid to look at his sister, but he sees her looking at him, her face calm, and sad. "You believe me." She nods her head silently, her eyes tearing up. "Jesus, Kay."

After a long pause, and a decision made, she says, "They were shifters. They weren't offering you a job. They're trying to claim you."


	3. At the Crack Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo gets the deets from the former Ash.

"Make yourself at home," Bo says, not meaning it at all. The Ash follows her into the abandoned house she calls home.

He looks around, slightly bemused. Bo notes it and raises an eyebrow. He says, lying, "How quaint."

"Really. You came here to just to judge my place?" But before he can say anything more she rolls her eyes and cuts to the chase, "Now. About Lauren. Start talking."

"First, we should discuss the issue I need you to resolve."

"And why should I do that? Resolve anything I mean."

"Because it is you that has set it in motion."

"Me?" She scoffs, and turns her back on him as she heads to the kitchen. Speaking over her shoulder she says, " You and the rest of the fae have been acting like the world is your personal Dungeons and Dragons game for centuries. I didn't ask to be dragged into it."

"But you are in it. And there are consequences for every action. You have been told this, yet you refuse to accept this notion. It has cost you dearly."

Bo turns to face him, a bottle and two glasses in her hands. The hurt she feels over Kenzi's loss and her own guilt for it plain on her face.

"But you can prevent another great tragedy now," he continues.

"What tragedy?" She says warily as she walks over and sits on the chair across from the couch on which he has taken up position. She puts the glasses on the makeshift coffee table and starts to pour the wine.

"My home and my clan face a grave danger. A danger you set free."

Bo assumes he is talking about her father. She looks up, "We closed the portal," she says, still thinking of that cost to do so.

"It was not then. This enemy was cursed by a shaman of great power. Many fae, both Light and Dark, sacrificed themselves to cage them so they could do no more harm. Then a girl," he emphasizes the word with annoyance, "pulled the key from its lock. You pulled their nail."

Bo recalls her journey to the Congo to undo Nadia's curse. A curse the man before her placed, just to make a human doctor his slave. Bo's face contorts into righteous anger. The Former Ash straightens his back in response.

"I went there to save Nadia. A girl," she emphasizes the word, mocking him, "you put into a coma to keep Lauren."

"No, succubus. I did not curse the girl. I cursed Nadia Killick, host of a Garuda. Of whom you set him free as well."

Bo is stunned for a moment. "Is there anything that isn't my fault?"

"You assign blame on yourself too easily. You had a part, one that you were not aware you were playing."

"Isn't that the fae way?"

He ignores her. "My successor had chosen wisely when he entrusted that you could finally defeat our ancient enemy. He was apparently unaware of your impulsiveness as you freed those no one was prepared for."

"Have you guys tried not cursing so many people so this sort of thing wouldn't happen?" She says with some exasperation, then continues more seriously, "So Lachlan sent me on purpose knowing I'd free that winged freak?"

The former Ash nods, "Despite being imprisoned in Ms. Killick, his influence was beginning to spread. If he was left to fester inside her, he would grow too strong to defeat. Lachlan had to act quickly. Even during my tenure I could feel the Garuda's presence. That was one of the reasons why I had gathered the elders when your mother gifted me with this," he motions with one hand towards his scar, one he received when her mother sent a human under her thrall to bomb the Ash's compound.

"It was never a quest to free Lauren then." She says dismayed, annoyed all over again, and even a little disheartened. She thought she had gotten to know the deceased Ash and had given him credit for his willingness to save the fae, even when they didn't seem to interested in saving themselves.

"A doctor that talented is an asset any leader would be a fool to let go of," He says with a touch of something Bo wasn't sure of, but it was the closest to contrition she's ever heard from him.

"Is that regret?"

"I do not take delight in many of my necessary actions as Ash in order to protect our kind, but I would do them again."

She leans back, takes a sip of her wine as she turns over in her mind the differences she is now realizing exist between him and Lachlan. The Naga always made Bo feel like Lauren was an object, a thing. He used flowery words but they were all an ends to means. Was this any different? She looked at the former Ash, sitting on her sofa, holding a glass of wine in his hand. Yes. With him there was sincerity. But did that make him better? And he was no longer the Ash. She could feel that difference in him. He was more relaxed. He wasn't trying to impose his will. He was asking for help. She relaxes her anger slightly, her mind made up. "If I am going to help you, I think I should know your name."

"Elek."

"Well, Elek," she says more warmly as she pours more wine, "I'm going to need the whole story."

He relaxes back into her couch and begins, "Since the beginning the fae have been in conflict. As you know, the Garuda fed off that energy: anger, chaos, and fear. They did their best to keep any conflict going beyond its natural course."

"Yes, until they were starved because of the Blood Laws." Bo says, taking a sip of her wine, then putting it down on the table, focusing all her attention on Elek.

"The Blood King's actions did lead to the final destruction of the Garuda" he agrees, "but it wasn't the first time they had nearly been destroyed. Many years before there was another race of fae, fierce warriors and protectors of humans, called pixies."

"Was?" She asks, one brow rising.

"The ones that name themselves pixies now only do so in homage to the former formidable race." He takes a sip of wine, then continues, "At the height of their power the pixies, unlike most other fae, favored humans and their one desire was to help and protect the weakling race."

"Hey," she protests.

He ignores her, "They fought for them, both as warriors and advocates. Ultimately they sought a coexistence of all the races and were on the brink of achieving their goal, which could have starved the Garuda out of existence."

"My kind of fae", Bo says.

He continues, "To ensure their own survival, the Garuda set the Orion on the pixies to hunt them into extinction. Even the greatest of the pixies were destroyed, the "seven sisters".

The Orion, pixies, 'seven sisters'… Bo's head swims with ancient Greek mythology come to life, again as with most fae stories, completely different than anything she had heard or read while growing up with the humans.

"The Orion are the greatest hunters in the fae realm. They are relentless and determined. The Garuda knew that without the influence of the pixies the fae would again turn on humans and one another in battles for territory and power."

"Typical."

"Eventually small disputes and skirmishes for territory were not enough. Then the great fae war began, feeding the garuda till they were bloated with our hate but never satiated. It was only through the creation and adherence to the Blood Laws that they were finally weakened. But they were not destroyed, and the fae elders did not know how to find them. However we did know where the Orion were and both sides, for a short time, came together to find them and keep them from reuniting with their masters and from ever harming the fae again. My clan, dryads, led by The Elgon, my father, created The Hunt. Fae of both Light and Dark were united in the task. But weary of bloodshed, my father proposed cursing the Orion instead, to entomb them away rather than be killed. They were kept in their prison for 1000 years, until you, succubus, pulled their nail."

"And let me guess. They want revenge."

"They seek it against the clan most responsible for their imprisonment. But my fear is not for my people alone. They will not stop at destroying the dryads. They will want to find and kill the Blood King. They will seek to destroy the Blood Laws and all that we have gained will be lost. It is not just the fae that will suffer, but humanity as well. Something that I think is of special interest to you."

Bo sighs. "I hope it isn't total destruction you are asking me for, because that isn't really my thing."

"Nor mine. I have no desire to see another race obliterated from this world. Unlike many of my brethren, I have learned from the past. But I need time. And I need you to prevent them from starting conflict that cannot be ignored by the rest of the fae."

"Great!" she says more chipper than she feels, "Where do I start?"

"Trick."

Bo's brow furrows.

"As acting Ash, he will have access to the archives and perhaps a clue as to how they plan to seek their revenge. Discover the how and you may discover where they are."

"And when I do?"

He stands to leave, their meeting apparently over. Bo stands as well, not desiring to be looked down up in her own home.

"Stall," he says.

"And what will you be doing?" She asks.

"I have my own quest. To seek the assistance of Ursa, a Janus fae, the only fae that is both Light and Dark. She is a great mediator."

"How is being both Light and Dark any different than unaligned?" Bo asks, almost annoyed to find out there was a fae with that distinction, and that someone like the former Ash regarded it with such respect.

"She works for the fae's best interests," He says with reverence and then smiles sardonically, "While you often find yourself working on the behalf of humanity," he finishes, as if the sheer idea still baffles him. Before Bo can respond he inclines his head towards her and walks away without another word.

"Ok then," she says to herself, and sits back down heavily. As soon as he passes through the door she pulls out her phone and calls Lauren. It goes to voice mail. "Hey Lauren. Just thinking about you. Give me a call when you can." She sits back down and is about to toss her phone on the table when she has a second thought. She hits another contact.

"Hey, Dyson. Uh.. I know it's late, but do you think you could check on Lauren for me?"

"Any reason why you are concerned?"

"No," she admits reluctantly. "Just a feeling I have."

"Bo," he begins, but she cuts him off with a sigh.

"I know, it's a lot to ask. I'm probably over reacting. It's just since that day…" she trails off.

"I understand. I'll check in on the good doc."


	4. The Marriage of Magic and Science. It's Not What You Think.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren has an idea.

"I think I can help you," Lauren says intently. She turns to walk away, but he stops her.

"Lauren," he says, the name said with more ease this time, perhaps because he's seeing his sister in a whole new light, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

She hesitates and smiles sadly, "It's a long story, Luke. But I'm no stranger to the fae." She walks away, and he watches as she gathers stacks of journals and a lap top. While her back is turned, her phone buzzes softly and the display lights up. Almost by instinct he leans forward and looks at the screen and sees an image of a beautiful brunette. He pushes the option to ignore the call and shuts off the phone. He looks up and Lauren is still facing away from him. She turns and brings her stash with her, then puts it all down, careful not to drop the laptop.

"The who? And what's all this?" he asks gesturing to her burdened, now splayed across the table.

"Research. Reference."

He begins flipping through the pages of the book, his eyes going wide. He looks up, shock on his face. "How many of them are there?"

"The actual population is relatively small compared to humanity, but the varieties seem infinite. Just when I think I've cataloged them all, another makes itself known." He notes a touch of admiration in her voice.

"How long have you been…?" He doesn't know how to finish the sentence.

"Claimed? Seven years. I'm not sure what my status is now, actually. But I refuse to be owned anymore." She says, resolute. "First thing we need to do is identify the wolves you saw. I may not be a claimed human anymore, but I do have friends. They might be able to intercede on your behalf."

He looks skeptical, but flips through the books anyhow. She opens the lap top and starts typing away with determination. She takes one of the books from him and flips to a section and holds it out for him, "These are the wolf shifter clans. Did you see anything that can identify which clan? The fae often employ branding."

He flips through the pages, feeling like a victim searching through mug shot books. Eventually he makes it to the end. "No, nothing. But the one did have a pendant, on a choker. It had this thing on it... it kind of looked like…" and he takes a pen and starts to draw in a blank space. A straight line with several perpendicular lines coming off of it on one side.

She looks at it, stunned. "They're Light."

"What does that mean?"

"The fae are divided into two major groups. Light and Dark. The wolves you saw were Light." She brings up something on her laptop. "And I know one of them." She turns the laptop around and on the page is an image of Dyson with text to the side.

"He wasn't one of them," Lucas says with certainty.

"I know. He's a local. But he belonged to a clan of shifters long ago that have since branched out into the private security market."

"Like home alarm systems?" He says with skepticism.

"No. Like Blackwater. Private armies, at a price. But from what I had read of them they seemed honorable. It was run by a Light King and his Fairy Queen. I actually knew her."

She returns her focus to her lap top, starts to read. "Oh," she says after scanning a few pages.

"What?"

"They're under new management," she says softly. "Since the CEO succumbed to an unnamed illness and his wife died a few months later in a 'car accident', the company's focus shifted from private security for emissaries and ambassadors to bulking up the armies of oppressors."

He sighs, "I don't think your friends can help me anyhow. They want an answer by tomorrow."

She takes a deep breath, paces a bit as she walks. "No, that's not enough time. But it's not our only option," she says intently.

"No?"

She stops and looks directly in to his eyes, trying to convey how serious she is, "I have an idea. But it's a last resort. It could be extremely dangerous."

"I don't like admitting it, kiddo, but I'm terrified. I'll do anything."

She nods. "Can you buy some time with them? Maybe ask for a meeting and ask for a few more days to decide?"

He sighs and shrugs, "I can try."

"But I need you to do something," she says urgently, "I need you to get something."

"Anything," he says with a whisper. "What?"

She pauses then says slowly, "I need their DNA."

He pauses, and then says, "Why?"

"They can't claim you if they aren't fae."

He stares at her, stunned. "Whoa. You can do that?"

"I know it will be hard," she says, and turns to stack the books. He touches her arm. A warm glow emanates from his hand into her. She turns to look at him, puzzled. "How… are you…?"

"Shhh…"

She closes her eyes for a moment. As she stands, unable to move, he pulls from the travel bag a small metal box, and he places it on the counter.

"You have DNA samples, Lauren," he says in a low soothing voice. "I called you about my problem days ago and you asked me to bring the samples with me."

"… With you…" she says quietly, then opens her eyes, shakes her head slightly and says clearly, "Did you bring the samples I asked for?"

He taps the box. "It wasn't easy. But I don't understand how you can turn a fae human?"

Going into science mode she doesn't noticed Lucas slump back for a moment, she replies somewhat absently, "Well. Most fae are actually closer related to plants than then are humans. Just like all life, they need to feed. Unlike humans, fae can get their sustenance from various sources of energy. I was able to alter their cell respiration blocking their ability to feed, activate the DNA sequence for aging, and then add chromosomes to the same number as a human. So far I've used a serum that needs to be ingested to deliver the catalyst for DNA sequence restructuring but it isn't the serum itself. That just contains nanobots that deliver the tailor made altered DNA into the nucleus to re-code the original DNA on a cellular level. I could just inject the nanobots." Lost in the science, she smiles to herself. "And I've been working on a way to make it into an aerosol."

"You want to weaponize it?"

Her smile fades, "It's not a weapon. It's an equalizer."

"Hey, I'm not judging. No one should have that kind of exploitative power over anyone else."

She hesitates, not completely disagreeing but not sure how to explain. "Not all do, Lucas. But there are exceptions." She pauses and looks him directly in the eyes so he would understand, "I only created this serum after someone had declared war on humans."

He smiles. "While you worked for them," he points out.

"I did," she says with a nod of her head.

"So what you're saying is…" he smiles a bit mischievously, "You're like a spy."

She tries to reign in his sometimes childlike enthusiasm for subterfuge and rebellion. She sighs. "It was a last resort," she says repeating the phrase.

"My sister!" he says with pride, "I've been trying to save the world from the dangers we all know but some ignore. And here you are actually saving the world from a secret society of the supernatural! I should start calling you Scully."


	5. The Dal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo goes to visit the Trickster.

"I'd ask you to make it a double, Trick, but I have no idea why you are still behind that bar," Bo says as she strides into the Dal.

"I am still the way station keeper," Trick reminds her.

"Even while you're the acting Ash?" She asks, seating herself at the bar in front of where he stands. There are quite a few fae seated at the bar and the tables throughout the pub, all in good spirits. Perhaps it's the idea of being served by their new (yet temporary) fae leader that amuses them.

"It's been surprisingly uneventful these past few weeks. Basically, I got bored."

"Then I'm just in time."

Trick puts a glass in front of Bo and starts to pull a bottle to fill it.

"Ah. I'll have to pass," she says, waving off the offered drink.

"Uh oh."

"I'm on a mission. From the former Ash."

"He's here? In this county?"

"He was about an hour ago. Why?"

"I am the way station keeper," he repeated.

Bo looks at him blankly.

"All fae are supposed to declare their presence here," he says pointedly.

Bo continues to look at him blankly. He understands it's not because she doesn't know what he means, she simply doesn't care.

"Never mind," he sighs. "What can I help you with, if it isn't a drink?"

"I need to know everything about fae called Orion and what they could possibly have planned against Elek's family."

Trick's face falls. "Bo. What exactly did he ask you to do?"

"Stop them from mass murdering his clan and rampaging through the rest of fae that betrayed them. Save everyone. Just Sunday night type stuff."

"How is that possible? And why wasn't I informed?"

Bo looks at him, puzzled.

"Acting Ash," he hisses, with growing frustration.

Down the bar a fae pounds the bar and slurs drunkenly. "Barkeep! Another round!"

"Got a customer, Ash," Bo says with a smile.

Trick glowers as he pours from the tap, and then thumps down a pitcher of beer in front of the fae with a look that tells him to not even consider ordering another. The fae sobers up, takes the pitcher, and walks away quickly. Trick stomps back and stands in front of his granddaughter and says nothing but raises one brow expectantly.

She sighs then explains, "It seems that when I was asked by Lachlan to remove the cursing nail that kept Nadia in her coma I may have pulled a few extra nails," Trick sighs, so Bo finishes in a hurry, "and accidentally set an entire group of angry fae free from imprisonment. And now they're hell bent on revenge."

"Bo." Trick says.

"Look. I get it! I messed up. But I'm going to fix it. But it would be helpful if I had any idea where to start."

He calms down but says, "I'm afraid I might not be of any use to you. I haven't heard anything, not even rumors, about any orion being on the move. If they're planning something, I have no idea what it could be or where they could be."

At that moment one of the pages that worked for Trick in his capacity as acting Ash was at Bo's elbow. His face is pale and he hesitates before speaking.

"What is it?"

"Sir. There is a delegation from clan Scyther here seeking an audience. I think they're…" he leans closer to Trick and whispers, "Orion."

Bo and Trick look at each other with surprise.

"Well isn't that convenient," Bo says brightly. She stands up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Trick asks.

"To talk to them," she says with a slight bob of her head. The "duh" is implied.

"No. You can't. They've asked for an audience with the Ash. No one else can be present."

"Trick. Come on."

"Bo. I'll find out what they want. But you can't be there."

Trick turns and walks away. Bo watches him until he turns and corner, and then promptly follows.

She turns the corner and spots the fae positioning himself outside Trick's "audience chamber" which just a few months earlier was the rental hall for larger parties till Hale convinced Trick to let him redecorate as his base of operations. He side-eyes Bo warily.

"Hiya," she says with a wide smile.

"No," he says while trying very hard not to look directly at her.

"I didn't ask anything yet."

"No one is to disturb any audience between the Ash and his subjects," he says, as if reciting a command given many times.

"Subjects?" Bo repeats, starting to put the role Trick has taken on with what it really means together in her mind. "Aw come on. I just want a peek. I've never seen an orion before," she says with all the sweetness she can muster.

"No one has. Not in over 1000 years" the fae gulps as she moves closer.

"But you have," she says softly. Bo puts her hand on his, and smiles, "And lived to tell the tale. "  
He stands straighter, more proud. "I did."

Her power warms his arm, and then spreads throughout his body. "Would you deny me the same? Besides…" she points out, "he is my grandfather…"

"Well," he says while looking straight at her for the first time, "I don't see the harm." He moves aside to let Bo pass.

"Thanks," she says patting his cheek. "But let's keep this between you and me. It'll be," she lowers her voice and moves in close to whisper in his ear, having fun, "our secret."

He smiles large and goofy.

She slips into the room and her view of Trick and his company is blocked by intentionally placed planters. To the side is a coat check room, a sign of the banquet hall's former life. She peeks around the corner and sees that Trick's "throne" is directly in front of the wall of the coat check so she slips inside. The walls are thin, not built for durability, so she can hear Trick and the dangerous fae clearly.

They're already in heated debate.

"...the right by fae law. Laws you yourself wrote, Blood King. Even imprisoned we felt them burned into our blood. By those laws we demand justice! We demand the right to be exonerated! We demand our standing be returned!"

"Delius, You destroyed an entire race of fae!" Trick explodes, incredulous.

"The pixies aligned with humans," the ancient fae scoffs. Bo rolls her eyes.

"That was their choice, a choice given to all fae, even before my laws. They were still allies of the Light. Why would you think no one would care? Did you really think there would be no consequences?"

"We are not the monsters you believe us to be. We were at the mercy of the garuda. But we defied them. The seven sisters were not destroyed."

Trick is stunned. "Not destroyed? Then where….?"

"We had no choice," Delius continues, ignoring Trick's question. "The Garuda had our children. They fed them amrita and forced us to be their slaves. The Hunt ignored our pleas for our children and cursed as without them. We wandered in the darkness of that prison not knowing their fate. It was worse than the blindness, the timelessness. We will not go back. If we are not permitted justice then we will have vengeance."

Trick realizes arguing will not work and instead tries appeasement. "By the laws you are allowed to make your case, but in order to do that you must surrender yourselves to the Light."

"Not until we find the rest of our children," he says, lying.

"What do you require?" Trick asks, knowing the other fae has no intention of ever turning himself or any of his clan to the Light.

"Aziel. And your word you will not interfere."

"Reluctantly I can give that latter. But it will take time to summon Aziel. You know how she can be."

"You have one passing of the sun," Delius replies, curtly.

Before Trick can agree the fae clan leader and his small delegation of two younger looking fae, one male and one female, depart from the room. Bo catches a glimpse of them as they pass. All three were tall, muscular, and wearing similar robes of grey. Their skin was pale but contrasted unnaturally to their dark eyes and hair. The woman pauses for just a moment and turns her head in Bo's direction and makes a strange series of low clicking noises. Bo holds as still as she can and eventually the pale fae moves on.

Bo releases her breath and slips out of the room before Trick can catch her hiding in his coat closet.


	6. Trick-o-pedia In His Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trick does what he does best.

As Bo sits on the couch Trick is poking around in his things, digging through items in the farthest reaches of his lair. Eventually he pulls out a key. With the key he moves to an ornate cabinet with many drawers. The key turns, he pushes aside the cabinet. Behind where the cabinet stood is a small door in the wall. He grimaces for a moment, and then licks the lock. It pops open.

"Humans think they have cornered the market on biometric security," he says wryly.

Bo smiles, still surprised at the things the fae come up with.

"Not even Kenzi would have been able to pick that lock," Trick continues.

"I'm not so sure about that, Trickster," Bo says fondly. They both smile with a touch of sadness.

He opens the door and pulls out a cloth bag of rich fabric. Loosening the top he opens it and inside is a small flask.

"Really? Booze?"

He holds the flask up, "This is lux. Liquid enlightenment."

"I don't think those guys are looking for nirvana."

He sighs and then explains, "That isn't what it's for. You drink the lux so you can cross over into the favored dimension of Aziel, the last remaining original member of The Hunt. It also houses the Bharma Astra. A weapon of immense power."

"If they've been free for the past few years why did they wait till now to come to you?" Bo asks.

Trick thinks about it for a moment, and then says, "Perhaps they have been trying to find their children and this is a plan of last resort. As for it being today specifically, it is the day before the summer solstice. The day before, during, and after are the only days one can retrieve the weapon."

"So it is what they really want," Bo concludes, "You aren't planning on actually giving it to them, are you?"

"Of course not," he says, surprised she would even suggest it.

"But you also gave them your word you wouldn't interfere."

Trick looks at Bo, knowing she heard something she shouldn't have. Bo rolls her eyes.

"I'm not interfering," he explains, "You are."

"Wow. That's a thin line you're walking."

"It seems to be all I do these days," he mutters. "It is possible that they want to speak to Aziel so she can help locate their missing children but I can't take that chance. Although rare I am not the only one to possess lux. If they get it elsewhere and do intend on using it to retrieve the Bharma Astra, I'd rather it not be there at all."

Bo holds out her hand to take the flask and cracks, "Well, Wonderland awaits."

Trick holds it back for a moment, looking strained.

"What" Bo says somewhat impatiently, knowing she isn't going to like whatever he is going to say next.

"This is important, Bo. One cannot get to the realm where the Bharma Astra is without great cost, or through a place of great loss."

"What! Why?"

"The potential that the Bharma Astra represents is not something one should have easy access to."

Bo sighs. She knows where she has to go and she is not looking forward to it. She takes the flask with much less enthusiasm. Trick squeezes her hand in support as he passes it to her.

"Bo, you're not under any obligation to do this."

"No. Trick. I have to do this. It's my responsibility."

"You always take on too much on to yourself. Your grandmother was like that."

Trick starts to turn away. "What did he mean about the Blood Laws? That they were burned into everyone's blood?"

Trick hesitates before turning, but does so eventually with a sigh. "Writing laws is something anyone can do. But I wrote them with my essence. All fae are connected. Part of the effects of my blood is that it can alter reality. So as the laws were being written they changed all the fae alive at the time, including me. Unlike younger generations of fae, we don't just know the laws, Bo. We feel them, every day. It was also what gave the Una Mens their ability to know when a fae broke one of the laws and where they were."

"But they're gone now," Bo says with some grim pleasure.

"Yes. And for some reason I think that has weakened the laws. I don't feel them as strongly as I used to."

"Good," Bo replies.

"I'm not so sure. You've seen how the fae are when they are restrained by my blood. Imagine them with no boundaries."

Bo considers but says nothing.

"You should probably get going Bo. The orion are not going to wait the day to get what they need."

"One last thing. What is amrita?"

Trick's brow furrows.

"He said the garuda gave it to their children," she prompts.

"Ah. Nasty piece of work, that. They would feed it to anyone they wanted as their slaves. It would link them telepathically so escape wasn't possible and control was complete."

"What would have happened to them if the ones they were linked to died?"

Trick ponders. "I don't know."

"Is there any way you can find out?"

"I'll see what I can do."


	7. A Reunion, of a sort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo goes down the rabbit hole.

Bo pulls her car to a stop in front of the field where the battle to keep her father from escaping Hel took place. She sits for a moment, steadying her nerves, then gets out of the car with determination.

The place is deserted, as if the sadness keeps everyone away. The architecture is gone, including the portal. It's just a pile of stone now. She wonders if it isn't Trick's doing; an attempt by the acting Ash to wipe away the pain of that night. She smiles to herself slightly at the realization of just how easily Kenzi insinuated herself into the ancient fae's heart despite the centuries he had of being biased against humans. Kenzi truly was one of a kind.

Bo has trouble orientating herself without any makers and turns a few times, lost, but then notices a ring of sunflowers and knows it's the very spot Kenzi died, sacrificing herself to save Bo, to save everyone. She looks up at the clear blue sky as she tries to hold back her sorrow and focuses on the few clouds as they skitter towards the setting midsummer sun to glow in a combination of fierce pinks and yellows.

As Bo hesitates she recalls her human mother telling her of "the gloaming". The time right after the sun has set and you can see with the most clarity. She told Bo it was when the veil between this life and the next was at its thinnest. Bo decides maybe some human folklore is worth listening too and takes the lux right after the sun has gone down. It burns the inside of her mouth and throat but she drinks it all down anyhow. She considers for a moment tossing the flask dramatically, but figures Trick would want it back and instead tucks it into her boot.

"Now what?" She says to no one.

She turns slowly. Nothing happens. The lux is starting to make her feel warm and relaxed. Her thoughts start to wander. Thoughts she's been trying to keep in tight control since she lost Kenzi.

She flashes to the battle, and the anger begins to well up and nearly tears her apart, at Dyson for stopping her, at Kenzi for sacrificing herself and not telling Bo her plan, at her father, Rainer & Trick for their parts in an ages long fae conflict that seems so insignificant to Bo now, at Lauren, and at herself for choosing to go after the doctor instead of being there in time to stop Kenzi, for not being a better friend, for not having the strength to save her yet, and at Tasmin for taking Kenzi away.  
"Damn it, Kenzi."

Bo hates being here, at this place of her greatest loss, her greatest failure and without meaning to, while trying so hard not to, she sees Kenzi's face just as she turns to Bo before walking into the portal. Bo sees the tears on her face and her heart aches with a physical pain.

"Yo, Bo Bo. My death didn't revolve around you."

Bo turns and finds herself standing in an open field surrounded by low hills. It's predawn now but there are stars blazing overhead brighter than the coming sunrise and a luminescent fog swirls around their feet like tiny dancers at a fancy ball. Everything glows an unnatural green.

"Kenzi?"

"Wait. Actually, it kind of did," Kenzi points out.

"Oh my god, Kenzi! You're alive!" Bo rushes forward and grabs Kenzi in a hug.

"Are you drunk? Of course I'm not."

Bo shakes her head as if to clear it. "I don't understand."

"It's the lux. It taxes the psyche during inter-dimensional travel." Kenzi explains.

"What?"

"Memory gaps are normal. Don't worry. Cognitive function will return. Eventually."

Bo is startled. "Why do you sound like Lauren?"

"Seems one of the benefits of the afterlife is the unlimited capacity to know a bunch of shit."

"Oh. Goody." Bo says without meaning it.

Kenzi nods her head in solemn agreement. Then moves forward and grabs Bo by the upper arms in enthusiasm. "But I don't get to see what is going on with my besties and I am dying to know what the latest haps are! How are you, how's my Tam Tam? Dyson, Lauren? The Trickster?"

"Dying to know?" Bo repeats wryly.

"Give a ghost a break. I don't get much chance to try out new material."

Bo looks her over. Kenzi looks good. But maybe a bit too frantic. "How are you? Really?"

Kenzi sighs. "Bored out of my mind, Bo," she admits. "You have got to get me out of here." She moves closer and whispers, "There's no coffee."

"I'm working on it, Kenz. I promise."

"But you're not here now to bust me out of know-it-all-ville?"

Bo sighs. "I'm not. I'm here…"

"…to save the fae. Again." Kenzi finishes.

Bo sighs as guilt falls on her heavy.

"Kenzi…"

"Bo," Kenzi stops her, "I understand. You wouldn't be you if you weren't putting others before yourself."

"But I'm putting them before you."

"Only you would convince yourself that's true."

"Kenzi…"

"No, listen. I see a lot from here and it's not going to be as easy as waltzing in with a pair of seriously ugly ass mystical kicks. And you are going to need help."

"But I have help. I have Dyson and Tamsin, and Lauren…"

"I mean power, Bo. The fae consider your humanity your weakness. And it can be… because it's your greatest strength."

Bo starts to protest, confused, but Kenzi continues, "The fae… they've had centuries playing humans, playing on our weaknesses, our priorities. Priorities you still have. Your tendency to take things at face value and take on responsibility for things that aren't your fault, for starters. "

She grabs Bo by the arms again.

"They owe you, Bo. They owe you big and it's time to start collecting. It's time to start playing their own game against them. Starting with this. Starting with me."

Bo considers.

"They owe me big time too," Kenzi points out.

Bo smiles in understanding.

"That's my girl. Now, let's get what you really came for."


	8. The Bharma Astra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo gets what she came for.

Together Bo and Kenzi walk a worn path as the fog swirls around their feet in dizzying patterns. The sun has come up, rising from the West and Bo is unnerved by the unnatural order of things. It feels like both an eternity and only moments have gone by when she realizes they are standing on a tile floor. Looking up she sees all around them a ring of white pillars stretching up to an open sky. The sunlight stops outside the circle as if the pillars are holding it back and starlight blazes in the sky directly above the structure. The air glows an eerie orange. In the distance, on a hilltop across a small plain, Bo sees a woman with long blonde, almost white hair. Despite the distance she can feel the woman's eyes on them.

Kenzi turns in the direction of Bo's gaze. "Oh. Her again, " she says casually.

"Who is she? She… she radiates power."

"Aziel. And that's because she _is_ power, incarnate."

"It's…" Bo sways a little, "… it's exhilarating." She takes a step forward, her eyes blazing blue.

"Whoa, whoa, eyes on the prize, missy," Kenzi says as she grabs Bo by her elbow and pulls her around to look at her.

Bo snaps back to the moment, puzzled and annoyed. She looks back and the woman is gone. She turns towards Kenzi again and sees behind her a large round podium in the middle of the room, on it a baby. Bo moves forward and smiles at the sleeping infant, entranced by it in a different way than she was just a moment ago.

"Who is this?" she asks in a whisper.

"What you came for."

"Wait… what?" she looks up at Kenzi. "A baby? This is the ultimate weapon?"

"Afraid so, sweat cheeks. Bo, meet the Bharma Astra. Overlord of Doom. Master of Destruction. Keeper of the double-you em dee-yam is he adorable."

Bo looks back down at him. He is nestled on a white pillow with several embroidered radials of arrows. On his forehead is a simpler version that glows softly, four arrows pointing in opposite directions from a single point, "He is beautiful," Bo agrees quietly. She puts her finger in his tiny hand. The baby wakes up and smiles at Bo. She wiggles her eyebrows at him.

"Bo, be careful you don't…"

The baby starts to cry and the mark on his tiny forehead glows for a moment and then fades completely. Bo instinctively picks him up, starts to sway with him.

"…make him cry."

Bo turns to Kenzi. "What? Why?"

"You just activated him."

Bo freezes.

"Well, he's not going to go off now! But the timer has started."

Bo breathes a sigh of relief. "Damn it Kenzi…" she starts to laugh, then her face falls and she snuggles the baby close to her. "Damn it," she repeats with a small sob, "I miss you so much."

"I know," she says, tears forming in her own eyes, then smiles, "It's because I'm so awesome."

Bo laughs, and then says as seriously as she can, "I mean it. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, or for Hale. I'm sorry that my shit keeps getting in the way…"

"Bo. Stop. It's not your fault. I always expected too much of you. We all do."

"And I expected too little of you. I always thought I had to be the one to protect you, but you were the one always taking care of me. You're stronger than you think you are. Stronger than me. And I didn't notice. But I still need to fix this."

"And you will. You always do."

The baby stops crying. Bo looks down and she is shocked to see he is the size of a two year old and looking up at her with a wide smile. Bo looks up and starts to say something to Kenzi, but she's gone. Bo whirls a few times in a panic, looking for her.

"Kenzi! No. Kenzi!?" But she knows she's gone.

She shifts the weight of the child to her hip and he instinctively grabs her around the neck. She looks around, trying to figure out what to do when she notices the pillars at the opposite end of the path glow. She recognizes the aura from her time in limbo a few years ago.

"Well… like the Nain Rouge once told me. Follow the light."

She steps through the pillars into blankness.

It feels like an eternity, stretching out every atom in her body to it's breaking point. She holds the boy as close to her in an attempt to shield him from the effects. Just as she thinks she is about to lose her mind she snaps together and stumbles…

… right in front of a pair of speeding headlights. She jumps back out of the way, covering the boys head, squeezing him tight.

"Ow!" He protests.

When it's clear they haven't been hit by the speeding truck, Bo stands straight. The baby is now a child, roughly the size of a 6 year old. In her astonishment she puts him down quickly and stares.

"I'm hungry," he says.

Bo, still stunned, looks around. They're standing by the side of a dark road. It is night time and she can see the city in the distance. Far in the distance.

"Great," she says with a sigh.

Across the street is a diner. Before Bo can take his hand and lead him to the neon oasis the sky rumbles and thick clouds move in and cover the stars. Without any more warning that than the sky opens up, soaking them both.

She picks up the child and runs across the street, holding one hand up over his head in a vain attempt to keep him dry. It only takes moments to reach the door and get inside, but the rain is so swift they both are soaked through. The waitress on duty barely gives them a second look as they seat themselves at a booth. Without asking she walks over and pours coffee for Bo, who looks up at her with gratitude.

"Can I get you a hot chocolate, sweetie?" The waitress says to the boy.

"I would appreciate that very much," he replies politely.

The waitress smiles and walks away.

Bo stares at him. He stares back. The waitress places the thick white cup before him and he immediately wraps his hands around it for warmth. Bo realizes he now looks like an 8 year old but doesn't know when exactly it was he aged. The waitress pauses with a puzzled look before moving on back behind the counter.

Finally he asks, "And for what purpose do you seek my power?"

"I..uh…I don't."

"So, why have you brought me here?" He asks calmly.

"Actually, I'm hoping to keep you from being used to destroy an entire clan of fae."

"That is not one of my functions." She looks at him. He clarifies, "To be kept."

"One of?" She prompts.

"There are four functions of the Bharma Astra."

"Oh great," she mutters, "You refer to yourself in the third person. My favorite."

He continues, ignoring her, "Beginning, creation, completion, destruction."

"Wow. So much… in one tiny body."

"Did you bring me your most cherished?" He asks, still calm.

"My what?"

"A sacrifice is required to earn my services."

She stares at him a moment and then says, "I already told you, I don't want to.. activate you."

"But you woke me. Regardless of intentions, you pay the consequences unless I am used."

"The what…? And why do you keep getting older?"

"The countdown has begun." He blows on the hot chocolate.

"Oh I don't like the sound of that."

His eyes study her face for a moment. "You are unlike anyone that has ever come for me. You're very trusting."

"You've been activated before?"

"Indeed."

"How exactly does that work?"

"The path to the Bharma Astra…"

She holds up one hand to interrupt. "Could you please stop doing that?"

"But I am the Bharma Astra."

"How about we just call you Asa."

He ponders the new name, roles it around in his mind. "Acceptable. … The path to the Asa…"

Bo sighs, "Oh boy."

"…is one of great cost to ensure only the most dedicated, those in greatest need, have access to my powers. Once I have been retrieved the fae, if their offering is worthy, have only until my lifespan in this dimension in order to active my powers, for good or for ill."

"And if you aren't… activated?" She asks.

"My time ends and the initiator takes my place."

"Whoa. I what?"

"Great cost, " he reminds her. Then he picks up the mug with both hands and takes a large, loud slurp of the cocoa. "Mmmm. This concoction is delicious!" He says, now sporting a chocolate mustache.

"Great."

She motions for the waitress for refills and then pulls out her phone.

"Tamsin. I need a favor…"


	9. Nightly Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I completely forgot to update in so long.

Lucas is pouring over Lauren's books still while she's at the counter, her equipment set up and is doing a science.

There's a knock at the door. At first neither of them moves.

"Lauren, it's Dyson. Bo sent me."

Lucas mouths, 'Bo?'

Lauren shushes him and moves to the door. She opens it, but not all the way.

"Oh, hi Dyson. Why... what's wrong? Is Bo ok?" she asks, genuinely concerned.

"She asked me to see if you were. She's been calling you. You haven't answered."

"She has? I... my phone must be shut off." Lauren says, sincerely puzzled.

Dyson senses something is wrong, but continues. "You know how she's been since..." he trails off.

Lauren bows her head. They stand in silent grief for a moment.

"Yeah," she agrees, and then asks. "How is she doing?"

Dyson realizes it pains Lauren that she has to ask, that she doesn't know herself. But Bo has been avoiding them both since the night Kenzi died. Her interactions with them have been cursory at best.

"She just needs some time, Doc." He reassures her. Lauren smiles at his effort. "But, I'm also concerned about you." She's slightly surprised. He smirks at her reaction. "You've been cooped up in here for weeks."

"I prefer to think of it as keeping a low profile. Especially since..."

Dyson smiles and finishes her sentence, "Evony." He gives a slight chuckle. "Yeah. But seriously..." there's a noise from inside the apartment. Lauren freezes.

He takes a whiff with his wolf eyes. "Lauren... who else is here?"

Lauren sighs, "It's just my brother, Dyson. I'm fine. Really."

Dyson looks confused. "You don't have a brother."

"What.. of course I do."

The door opens wide and standing behind Lauren is Lucas. She is startled and jumps back. Dyson pushes his way past her and grabs Lucas and shoves him up against the wall with a growl.

"Dyson! Let him go!"

"He's fae!" Dyson hollers back.

Lucas knocks Dyson's hand from his throat and with a guttural roar shoves the wolf shifter back. Lauren is frantic, looking for something heavy. She runs to her equipment and comes back with a syringe. Dyson is back on Lucas. He sees Lauren coming and feigns weakness, falling under Dyson's attack, cowering.

With his back turned, Dyson doesn't notice Lauren run up behind him.

"Stop, please! Lauren, help me!" Lucas shouts.

She jabs the needle down into Dyson's back. He whirls, trying to grab at the needle but she placed it where he can't reach. He roars in anger. The sedative works quickly and he falls to his knees.

"I'm sorry Dyson, he's the only family I have."

Dyson passes out.

_______

Bo and Asa, who now about age 12, sit at the diner. He has three empty plates in front of him. Bo only has her coffee mug. Just as the waitress puts the check down with another puzzled look at the boy, Tamsin walks in and looks around. Spotting Bo she walks over, eyebrows up when she notices Bo's companion.

"Time to go, " Bo says to the boy as Tamsin approaches their table.

As he stands he stuffs another fry into his mouth, then turns around and is startled by the Valkyrie in front of him. She looks down, reaches past him, and grabs one of the few remaining fries he left on his plate. She pops it into her mouth and smiles, then looks at Bo.

"What gives?" Tamsin asks with a nod to Asa.

"It's a long story," Bo sighs. "But we don't have much time. We need to get to the Dal."

"Isn't he a little young for a bar?"

"Just wait an hour," Bo mutters as they all leave the diner and head back out into the rain.

Bo takes Asa's hand and leads him to the passenger side of Tamsin's truck that the Valkyrie had left running right outside the door. She lifts him in and slides in next to him then buckles them both in. Tamsin settles herself behind the steering wheel and then pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road without bothering to see if anything else is coming down the road.

They ride in silence for a few miles with Tamsin glancing down at the unique fae sitting next to her, his calm, almost too serene expression unnerving her till finally she breaks the silence and asks, "Can I get an abbreviate version?"

"Ah, well, Tamsin, meet the Bharma Astra."

"I go by Asa now," he interrupts.

Bo continues, "I'm trying to keep him out of the hands of some very angry orion to keep them from using him to annihilate the dryads. But if he doesn't I'll end up the new Bharma Astra. So... we're bringing him to Trick... who has a lot of explaining to do," She finishes darkly.

Tamsin scoffs. "You're never going to learn, are you?"

"Not now."

Tamsin continues anyhow, "When has he ever told you the whole truth?"

"Look. I'll admit he plays it close to the vest, but I don't think it was on purpose." Then she concedes, "This time."

"This time? How about every time. He is always keeping things from you."

Bo is angry now, "He keeps me from things? How about you!"

"Me?" Tamsin replies, also getting angry, "I already explained about your fath..."

"You didn't even let me say goodbye," she interrupts, not looking at Tamsin.

"What... when?"

She turns to the Valkyrie and says with all of her anger, "To Kenzi."

Tamsin says nothing for a few moments. Then finally says slowly, "Bo..."

But Bo isn't listening, "You just took her… before I could see her."

"There was nothing to see."

"How can you say that?" She's starting to get louder.

"It wasn't her anymore," Tamsin says, enunciating every word as she tries to remain calm, but her face starts to fall.

Again, not looking at Tamsin, Bo begins to rant, "She was my best friend. You should have waited. You should have let me..."

Finally Tamsin explodes, "It's always me, me me with you, isn't it? You weren't the only one to lose her!"

Bo is stunned into silence.

"She raised me. Don't you get that?" She pauses to calm herself, and then continues, "Even Dyson. He shifts and goes hunting every night just so he doesn't have to think about her being gone."

"He does? I didn't kn..."

Now Tamsin is ignoring Bo, "She wasn't just your heart, Bo. She made all of us better. All of us."

"Tamsin, stop."

"No, you listen..."

Bo points. "STOP!"

Tamsin slams on the breaks and her truck stops just inches from a crowd of grey robed fae.

"Are they nuts?" Tamsin says, looking at the men and women standing in the rain.

"Give us the Bharma Astra," the man right in front says.

Bo turns in her seat, seeing the truck surrounded. She looks at Tamsin. Tamsin shrugs. The two women get out slowly. Bo keeps Asa with her. They both walk around to the front of the truck. Bo keeps turning her head, keeping her eyes on as many of the orion as she can. She looks to Tamsin again, and nods.

Tamsin begins to Valkyrie out. Her eyes grow dark as she moves towards the one who spoke, the one Bo recognizes from Trick's meeting. He doesn't move. The others don't either. No cowering or doubt on any of their faces.

"Tamsin?" Bo says quietly.

Tamsin takes another step forward and tilts her head, putting in all her effort. Her wings burst out in a large fan behind her. Several of the orion to her side step back, but in reaction to the noise, not in fear.

"It's not working," she finally says. Tamsin relaxes and returns to her normal form and continues, "Damn it." She turns to Bo. "They're blind."

Bo raises her brows in question. Tamsin shrugs.

"Give us the weapon," he repeats.

"You don't need to do this." Bo says, and puts her arm around Asa protectively. He has grown so much that his head is now even with her shoulder.

The orion says nothing in reply, but the two fae on either side of him hold up golden weapons similar to a bow.

"Ooo," Tamsin says with respect. "Atlatls. Old school."

"An atlwhatl?" Bo asks.

Before Tamsin can reply, they two blind fae shoot arrows at the women. They each hit their mark and the arrows explode into a shower of golden sparks on impact. Both fall in heaps on the road in the pouring rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I never did like the addition of "Karen Beattie" into Lauren's history and this was written before season 5 aired as a way of coping with that storyline. Originally posted on fanfiction.net, but I'm posting her with more care for chapter breaks and with some updating.


End file.
